


Servatius Elysian

by kagachi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagachi/pseuds/kagachi
Summary: Foolish or not, they wanted nothing more than to be drowned in the skies eternally together.Lucisan short stories. Erratically updating new chapters.





	Servatius Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> gay lcsn stories i came up with at work and school. theyre either happy or sad maybe both if youre lucky

All of the sudden the beloved shaden garden where a soul feels exalted, began to rain heavily.  
  
Cold in such a paradisal locus even if the beautiful colors were fading, Sandalphon didn't mind the grim. Standing ghostly in the moment of seclusion, and he was conciliating peace with this quietude. He, for once, didn't want anything to do with astral researchers. Malevolent mien with cruel experiments probing archangels; bloody and disturbing screams echoing the labs. Oh, he despises appraisal, yet, he hides it from Lucifer. Deceiving him of the pain by telling him not to feel appalled, but it hurt so much. Mortifying as it was, Sandalphon smiled no matter what. He smiled at Lucifer like empyrean trying to grab at them. In the garden filled with celestial beatitude... still it rains.  
  
"Sandalphon, what are you doing?"  
  
A soft gasp underneath his breath, turning to face Lucifer who had been watching the man in solicitude for a while. Sandalphon didn't even notice his presence nor the sound of footsteps approaching him. Childlike: fingers intertwining with each digit wet and shaken from the drops of rain. His hair sticking to his neck, but it seemed he didn't care as he was engrossed at the scattered puddles, playfully dancing with his heels. At least he had his hood on. When Sandalphon took cognizance of Lucifer, his eyes narrowed to the ground. Instantaneously reticent and diffident of his query, and Lucifer despondent of not experiencing his jouissance again. Even the showers couldn't pester his joy. Howbeit, concerned for him at this unusual sporadic, dark paradise.  
  
"You're completely drenched. Are you making yourself sick?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Lucifer sighed, anticipating a much more cogent and valid response. He placed a hand on his shoulder."Well, we shouldn't be in such place. Shall we go somewhere dry-"  
  
"I don't want to!" Sandalphon declared, sounding dolorous, and impetuously making eye contact with him. Prompt silence made the rain resonating like an intimidating roar, and they stood there in the ominous tenebrosity of oasis. Lucifer didn't react, he was rather dazed at his rejoinder. Lamenting his exclaim, Sandalphon faced away from the other man, back stiff and feeling awkward, but he was unfeigned at his response. "N-No... I'm just..."  
  
Blood smeared on his visage when voices of callous researchers ringed in his ears. Trivial of the primarch, and they wanted to see torment. It was a vague memory he tried to omit from his mind. It was difficult to fathom harming archangels for some cretinous study, perceiving it as a leisure. He trembled at the thought.  
  
"I hate the laboratories. I seriously hate it..."  
  
A nigh inaudible whisper reached Lucifer that he couldn't understand. Whether done intentionally or not, he meant the rancorous to not dare be around violent people even just for a second. However, Lucifer knew anyway since he witnessed it before, of course, he wasn't blind of the experiments, and he had to go through it as well.  
  
"Please... only for a little," fingers gently laced together in hope and plead to bide in cold rain. Lucifer hesitantly nodded at the desperate request, he gave in either way. His wings hovering over their heads to prevent the continuous rain falling onto them. For warmth and comfort, he rests his body against Sandalphon's. "It's quite soothing, the rain?" He asked calmly after the emphatic and stubbornness.

"Consonance if it's with you, I don't mind."

Like birds in a cage perpetually extolling a venerated God. Oh, the angels are weeping over this false portrayal of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a sequel to cold rain. updating soon.


End file.
